Referring to FIG. 1, an edge banding machine 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,144 includes a mounting plate 11, a glue applying unit 12, a transmission unit 13, and a band pressing member 14. The glue applying unit 12 includes a glue applying roller 121 disposed rotatably on the mounting plate 11 and having an outer peripheral surface, a driven gear 122 connected to and coaxially rotatable with the glue applying roller 121, and a glue container 123 for supplying a glue to the outer peripheral surface of the glue applying roller 121. The transmission unit 13 includes a guiding element 131 that is disposed on the mounting plate 11 for guiding an edge band 2 to move toward the glue applying roller 121, a transmission member 132 for driving the driven gear 122, and a motor 133 for driving the transmission member 132. The band pressing member 14 is used for generating a biasing force that presses the edge band 2 against the outer peripheral surface of the glue applying roller 121, such that the glue is applied onto the edge band 2.
However, the thickness of the edge band 2 may be changed based on actual requirements. For the edge band 2 with a small thickness, the biasing force generated by the band pressing member 14 may cause the edge band 2 to wrinkle and be wound around the glue applying roller 121, resulting in damage of the edge band 2 and even the edge banding machine 1. For the edge band 2 with a large thickness, the biasing force generated by the band pressing member 14 may be insufficient to press the edge band 2 against the outer peripheral surface of the glue applying roller 121 and to allow the glue to be evenly applied onto the edge band 2. As a result, a distance between the band pressing member 14 and the outer peripheral surface of the glue applying roller 121 needs to be manually adjusted base on the thickness of the edge band 2, resulting in inconvenient operation.